Automotive forward lighting systems designs have been modified over the years to increase the illumination of the road in order to increase driving safety. As safety has become a paramount concern of automotive lighting designers, designers have sought ways to make the automotive forward lighting beam more adaptive to the changing driving conditions encountered by vehicles on the road. In response to these safety concerns, it has become desirable to adjust an automotive forward lighting beam relative to the vehicle. For example, when a vehicle is driving around a corner, it may be desirable for the vehicle's forward lighting beam to be adjusted such that the emitted light better illuminates the roadway around the corner. Additionally, adverse weather conditions, the presence of oncoming traffic, the driving environment (i.e., city driving versus rural driving), or an increase or a decrease in a vehicle's speed may also result in circumstances where an adjustment of the vehicle's forward lighting beam may become desirable. In these situations, the forward lighting beam pattern is adjusted to increase the illumination of the road and/or the visibility of the driver(s) in order to increase safety.
Automotive headlamps that can be adjusted in this manner are generally known in the industry as adaptive front lighting systems (“AFS”). AFS for conventional or projector headlamps generally adjust the emitted light beam pattern by moving the entire lamp assembly. Alternatively, such systems may accomplish AFS functionality by moving the lamp reflector or the lens. While these methods accomplish AFS functionality, they cause other problems with the lighting system. For example, laterally moving the entire lamp assembly may distort the assemblies beam pattern from its original shape and decrease the visibility of the driver. This can cause the emitting light to become non-compliant with applicable governmental regulations on automotive forward lighting systems. Additionally, when moving the entire lamp assembly, the reflector or the lens requires a large amount of clearance space to keep the headlamp from swinging into other parts. Such movement can eventually result in the complete failure of the lamp assembly. Moreover, when adjustments in the light beams' pattern are necessary, moving the large mass of the entire lamp assembly may require a longer than desired response time.
Most conventional automotive forward lighting systems require a large amount of mass concentration at the front of the vehicle. A typical automotive forward lighting system comprises a housing with a reflector, at least one filament bulb, a plurality of electrical wires and a lens. This construction is rather large in size and takes up considerable amount of space when housed in a vehicle. Further, the size of a typical lamp assembly and the required parts of a front lighting system result in a large mass concentration located at the front of the vehicle. In the event of a vehicular accident, a large mass concentration at the front of the vehicle is undesirable because it can result in increased damage and increased injuries. This is especially problematic in the event an automobile collides with a pedestrian. AFS for conventional and projector headlamps increase this problem because they require additional parts to move the beam. Thus, AFS headlamps increase the mass concentration located at the front of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an automotive forward lighting assembly that would allow for adjustment of the forward lighting beam without requiring movement of the entire lamp assembly, the lens, or reflector to accomplish AFS functionality. It is also desirable to develop a forward automotive lighting system that can further reduce the size and amount of mass of a headlamp located at the front of the vehicle in order to increase pedestrian and automobile safety. In particular, it is desirable to use light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) as the light source of the forward automotive lighting system and to use a means for moving only the LEDs to accomplish AFS functionality. As used herein, the term “LED” refers to a light emitting diode and its associated mounting, if any.